


Options

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's ready to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam opts for a playroom for Dean’s first time. Shelves of sex toys stand beside wooden frames that will contort his brother into all sorts of satisfying positions. A four-poster feather bed sits in the center of the room. Sam’s going to fuck his brother into next week. Literally.

Sam deposits Dean on the bed unrestrained and fully clothed. He’ll take care of those after Dean wakes up. He’s going to strip his brother; tie him up. It can go easy or hard, that’s up to Dean. Sam thinks it’s going to go hard. In fact, he’s counting on it.


End file.
